


Her First Kiss

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [20]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Twisting The Hellmouth, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Jade gets her first kiss from someone she never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here's a new Buffy/JCA crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. I decided to make it all about Jade Chan and Faith Lehane, since they're both pretty awesome, as well as very neat, too. Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. John Rogers (also a genius) owns Jackie Chan Adventures. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Her First Kiss

Jade Chan, eleven, feels the small spasms of fear shoot through her blood and race up her spine. Her palms are starting to tingle as she sits on the stone bench surrounding the fountain in the garden outside the house in Los Angeles, California. It's twilight, and the wind blows quite softly. 

Faith Lehane, of course, smiles, her dark eyes sparkling with laughter, reaches over and encloses Jade's hands with one of her own. She senses the fear in Jade's eyes, and knows why. It's because Jade's never been kissed. At all. 

"It's all right, Jade, dear," she says as she leans in. Jade senses she can see her reflection in those inky black orbs set in a face she's heard many men refer to as "beautiful" and "wild". She wishes she could blink, as those eyes are a bit creepy - but not at all creepy in a bad way. It's more like in a good way. 

Before she knows it, Faith says, "Eyes closed." 

Soon, Jade's eyes are closed, and then she feels Faith's lips on hers, as well as one of Faith's hands cupping and then gently caressing her cheek. Then she feels Faith's tongue licking at her lips, so Jade opens her mouth a little. Before she knows it, she and Faith have moved into Frenching with no trouble at all. 

Then, when they pull themselves apart for air, Faith looks at Jade and smiles upon seeing how Jade's face has flushed red, and her amber eyes have seemed to darken - but just a little, though. 

"That was your first kiss, kiddo," she says. 

As Jade tries to summon up a good reply, Faith then smiles as she thinks of the possibilities that are unlimited with this one - Jade becoming quite powerful as a Slayer, and learning to control her desires while at the same time learning to be bold and fearless with any situation or problems that come up thanks to Faith's training her. 

"Thanks, Faith," Jade says, not seeing the look of want that flits across Faith's face before it disappears completely.

"You're welcome, J," replies Faith, still smiling at the mental vision of Jade learning so many things from her...

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, please. :) Thanks.


End file.
